latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Tanook
WIP Tanook, '''also known to few as '''Roy Solomon, is a hero in the DeviantUniverse created by''' DonDevious'. He is the spirit of nature and trickery and resembles a human Tanuki. He rules over the lost paradise of Dororai and is the successor of '''Ta Nak'. 'Origins' At age 8, young Roy Solomon went with his sister, Cheryl, on anm archeological expedition to ruins of unknown origin on the coast of Asia that predated even Babylon. While left alone, he accidentally broke an ancient idol, incurring the wrath of the Deity, Ta Nak, who turned him into a Tanuki and sent him back to the United States to be hunted as an invasive species. He spent 9 years of his life as a Tanuki, until one day he saved some schoolchildren by scaring them off a schoolbus about to explode due to a gas leak. Ta Nak had seen this and, impressed, gave him a new form and powers allowing him to live in the lost paradise he ruled over, Dororai, other wise known as the Garden of Eden or Shangri-la, full of talking, magic-using animals. He trained Roy, now Tanook, in his new powers for a year until he disappeared one day, leaving a letter explaining Dororai's history. Dororai was once a part of the Earth instead of a pocket dimension in existed in now, inhabited by humans who worshipped Ta Nak. However, these humans soon grew greedy and wished to conquer the world with Dororai's magic. Ta Nak drove them out and took Dororai to another Dimension, but the humans grew bitter at this and began telling stories of Ta Nak as a malevolent demon. The letter also named Tanook his successor as king of Dororai. After another year of living in Dororai, Tanook began to long for human company, and set off back to Earth in search of friends.... Powers and Abilities 'Physical Abilities' Tanook is swifter than an average human, when at full speed he runs on all fours. He is also twice as strong as a regular olympic athlete (Not exactly superstrength, but still strong). He utilizes a lost martial art from ancient times taught to him by Ta Nak, utilizing speed and his tail. He also has the hearing and smell of a Tanuki, gained from his body and experienced in the years he spent as a tanuki. He is also very nimble and agile. 'Aerokinesis' Tanook can control the wind around him up to half a mile away. He can create strong gusts at 500 mph and cyclones with the force of hurricanes. He often uses this to boost his travels as well as in fights. 'Florakinesis' Tanook can also control wood, making twigs to thick trunks spring from the ground. These can be trees or even spikes. He can also create a replacement staff if his is destroyed. He must be touching the ground to summon wood, however. 'Leaf Manipulation' Tanook can create leaves from his wooden staff. He can turn these leaves into weapons and explosives, and even weaker dopplegangers of himself. These dopplegangers can do everything he can do and are just as fast, but less physically strong, have weaker wind and wood control and are destroyed after one hit, disappearing in a puff of smoke. 'Shape Shifting' Tanook can turn himself into any human or animal, but reverts back to his regular form in a puff of smoke when struck. He also retains his Tanuki tail at all times, making the intended deception a matter of cunning. He can also turn into a stone statue or iron ball with a tail in an instant to defend himself, but cannot move when in either of the former states. 'Dororai' see Dororai Tanook is, above all, the king of the lost paradise of Dororai. He alone can grant access to Dororai,(but it is rumored that there are secret ways to get there.) and he can freely travel to and from. Dororai has many powerful soldiers, and Tanook can summon them at will. However, when outside Dororai, the soldiers lose their immortality, and Tanook prefers not to risk his friends' lives unless absolutely neccessary. Because of this, he barely uses this ability, and prefers to fight himself. 'Deity Mode' When under extreme pressure, if Tanook acts like a true king of Dororai, he transforms into his Deity mode. in this form, in addition to his wind and wood powers tripling in strength, he becomes stronger, faster, can control leaves as if with telekinesis, and can move as a statue. Tanook has yet to unlock the full potential of Deity mode. Category:Animal Abilities Category:Characters